03:00 PM
by Leila Zen
Summary: Sebuah fic GAJE yang menceritakan dimana BoboiBoy kehilangan Statusnya sebagai Rival tepat pada Jam 3 Sore. SHO-AI! FangBoy! Slight! Boboiboy x Liana(OC), ONE-SHOOT!, TYPO LEVEL DEWA JASHIN! (?) RnR Please? :3 Selamat Lebaran Semua! '/\'


**03.00 PM**

 **.**

 **-Disclaimer-**

 **BoboiBoy © Animonsta**

 **03.00 PM © Leila Scarlet Vanilla**

.

 **-Warning!-**

 **AU, SHO-AI!Fang x BoboiBoy, Slight!BoboiBoy x Liana (OC), TYPO LEVEL DEWA, Garing, Boring, Gaje, Abal, If You Mind just Klick 'Back', Cerita Ngelantur, Author ngetiknya ngelindur.**

 **I've Warn You! Enjoy~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-12.00 PM-**

'Ayo Liana! Kau pasti bisa! Lagipula, Kau dan BoboiBoy sudah cukup dekat selama ini! Ini waktunya! Kalau tidak sekarang, bisa-bisa keburu sama Cewek lain!'

Liana, Gadis Tomboy berambut panjang Coklat yang diikat satu di samping kiri kepalanya, teman sekelas BoboiBoy, terus mengumpulkan Keberaniannya untuk menyatakan Perasaannya pada Mantan Super Hero Cilik itu.

Sudah cukup lama Liana memendam perasaannya ini pada BoboiBoy. Mereka juga sudah cukup lama berteman, bahkan sejak duduk di bangku SD sampai sekarang duduk dibangku SMA pun, mereka selalu berada di sekolah yang sama.

Selain wajahnya manis, periang, dan punya senyuman yang hangat, BoboiBoy juga bersikap ramah pada teman-temannya yang lain, apalagi pada Liana. Semua inilah yang membuat Perasaan Suka Liana semakin besar seiring berjalannya waktu. Apalagi sekarang mereka berada di kelas yang sama.

Ah, Wajahnya selalu memerah jika membayangkan sosok Boboiboy yang tersenyum manis.

Apa mungkin Dia bersikap ramah pada Liana karena punya Perasaan Suka yang sama seperti Liana?

Atau Itu cuma sikap ke GR-an Liana yang berlebihan karena Perasaan Sukanya ini sudah tak tertahan lagi?

Untuk memastikannya, hari ini, jam 12 siang, jam Pulang Sekolah, Liana akan menyatakan perasaannya langsung pada BoboiBoy. Mereka sudah Janjian untuk bertemu di Taman Sekolah.

Yup.

Bukan lewat SMS.

Bukan lewat Telepon.

Bukan lewat SosMed.

Bukan juga lewat Cupid sekitar yang lagi nganggur.

LANGSUNG. FACE-TO-FACE. MUKA KE MUKA.

Nekat? Memang.

Meski begitu, butuh waktu lama untuk dirinya mengumpulkan keberanian. Tapi disisi lain, Dia juga sudah tidak tahan dengan Perasaan sukanya ini pada BoboiBoy.

"Liana!"

Ah! Suara serak kekanak-kanakan ini! Tidak salah lagi! Ini suara BoboiBoy!

Tangan Liana Reflek merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan itu. Ia lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

"Eh..? BoboiBoy? Akhirnya kau datang juga."

"Yup. Maaf terlambat sedikit. Jadi, ada apa?"

Glek.

Please BoboiBoy. Aku makin canggung kalau melihatmu tersenyum begitu.

'Ayo Liana. Katakan sekarang! Jangan pake basa-basi. Langsung To The Point. Ga usah takut. Toh kalo kamu Jadian sama BoboiBoy juga kamu sendiri yang senang 'kan? Kalo di Tolak pun ga papa! Nyadar diri aja! Toh punya muka juga biasa aja. Prestasi lumayan sih. Tapi pasti ada Fangirl BoboiBoy di Sekolah ini yang lebih baik dari dirimu? Iya 'kan?'

Batinnya terus menyemangati dirinya sendiri yang mulai berdebar-debar itu. Ia menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"BoboiBoy. Aku boleh Jujur padamu kan?"

"Hm? Tentu saja Boleh."

"Uhh... Aku.. Mau bilang kalau... S-Sebenarnya aku..."

"Hm? Apa?

"Umm..!"

'Ayoo! Katakan Lianaaa! Katakaaan!'

Tak peduli berapa kali Batin Liana yang terus memberikan Motivasi, Liana malah semakin Canggung, Ragu, Malu, dan Takut untuk menyatakan perasaan sukanya ini. Tak terasa, wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang.

"A-Aku...!"

"Liana? Kamu sakit? Mau Aku antarkan ke UKS?"

"E-eh? A-ah! T-Tidak kok! Aku sehat! Beneran Hehehe.."

"Oh, Oke. Lanjut."

"...Uh... Aku...!"

BoboiBoy semakin penasaran, sebenarnya Liana mau bilang apa?

"..Aku! Suka! Padamu!"

DORRR—

Peluru sudah ditembakkan dan tepat mengenai Hati sang Pengendali Elemen. Kedua mata Coklatnya terbelalak, terlihat semburat merah muda mulai mewarnai wajah manisnya.

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

"...Ah!.. Liana...?"

Liana segera memalingkan wajahnya yang juga merona. Tak berani menatap Hazel BoboiBoy.

"...Ngg.. Liana.. A-Aku.. T-Tapi..."

"Jangan bilang kalau sudah ada orang yang mengisi Hatimu?"

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk pelan sambil telunjuknya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Mendengar jawaban yang cukup menyakitkan dari Lelaki yang ada di hadapannya, Liana menghela. Terlihat Iris abu-abu terangnya berkaca-kaca, dan wajahnya semakin memerah karena menahan air mata.

"E-eh?.. Liana.. Jangan mena..."

Diluar dugaan, Liana hanya menyeka ujung matanya yang sedikit basah itu, lalu segera tersenyum. Senyumannya menambah Paras Cantiknya, namun BoboiBoy tau, itu senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Begitu ya. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih ya BoboiBoy. Aku merasa lega sekarang."

"...Liana.. Terima kasih.. Aku sangat tersanjung dengan Perasaanmu padaku.. Tapi.. Maaf, Maafkan aku.."

"Kalau begitu, Aku pulang ya? Sekarang ada tugas Membuat Makalah Matematika sama Laporan Praktek Biologi minggu laku kan? Aku mau mengerjakannya sekarang. Sampai Besok."

"Eh? Ah, Oke. Hati-hati."

Liana segera membalikkan badannya, lalu melangkah pergi, dan lama kelamaan, sosoknya sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

BoboiBoy masih terdiam di tempatnya.

'Tugas Makalah Matematika sama Laporan Praktek Biologi ya? Katanya Makalahnya bakalan Panjang banget? Dan Tugas Laporan Biologi pun, susah mencari Artikel buat Landasan Teorinya. Haah.. Bakalan susah nih. Apa aku minta Cuti Kerja dulu ke Atok ya? Kalau begitu, harus langsung pulang nih.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-2.45 PM-**

"Hnngghh... Penatlaah Jiwa Kebenaran...!" BoboiBoy merenggangkan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa pegal karena duduk dan menatap Laptopnya selama kurang lebih 1 jam.

Rasanya Ia sudah sangat lelah mengerjakan Tugas yang menyusahkan ini. Mentang-mentang Tugas anak SMA Susahnya Minta Ampun. Mungkin Sulit bagi orang yang biasa-biasa seperti BoboiBoy. Tapi jangan salah. Meskipun Prestasinya Biasa, tapi BoboiBoy duduk di Kelas XI MATEMATIKA-A, Kelas Unggulan di SMA Pulau Rintis. Jadi, meskipun biasa-biasa saja, tapi jika BoboiBoy masuk di kelas Reguler, dia bisa saja tercatat Ranking 1.

Kalau tau gini mah, mending ngebantuin Tok Aba di Kedai saja.

Aahh... Otaknya ini sudah lelah melihat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Tugas Sekolah.

Apa karena inilah Rivalnya sendiri memanggil dirinya 'Pe-A'? Alias Pendek Akal?

Ah, kalau saja Liana ada disini, dia cukup Cerdas kok untuk mengerjakan tugas ini.

Liana... tentu saja dia tak akan datang ke sini. Coba bayangkan seberapa terpukulnya dia saat BoboiBoy menolak dia. Dia merasa sudah melakukan hal yang benar, karena sudah menolak orang yang tidak Ia sukai. Tapi BoboiBoy takut terkena Karma.

Iya Karma.

Dia juga sedang suka pada seseorang saat ini. Sama seperti Liana, dia juga sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang disukainya.

Tapi bagaimana kalau saat BoboiBoy mengatakan perasaannya ternyata Orang yang Disukainya itu menolaknya?

Senasib dengan Liana deh Akhirnya.

Orang yang di sukainya.. Orang yang selalu ada di dalam hatinya. Orang yang selalu membuat BoboiBoy mendadak jadi mirip Bunglon. Iya Bunglon, dimana wajahnya dapat berubah warna. Orang yang selalu membuat Jantungnya mendadak berdebar-debar.

BoboiBoy tiba-tiba menggelengkan Kepalanya, mengusir semua Pikiran aneh yang merasuki kepalanya.

'Aduuh! Kok Aku jadi mikirin mereka sih?! Aku harus ngerjain Tugas ini!'

Pikiran sih menyuruh begitu, tapi rasanya Raga ini memberontak. Pada Akhirnya, Pemuda Bertopi Oranye yang kini sedang mengenakan Kaos Oranye dan Celana Pendek selutut Biru Tua ini, mengambil benda yang selalu setia berada di sampingnya kemanapun Ia pergi. Yup. Betul itu. Handphone.

Tangannya iseng mengotak-ngatik Hpnya sendiri.

'Kira-kira pas Break ngerjain tugas ini, enaknya ngapain yah? Main Game? Ah, malah tambah Capek dong Otak ini kalau main Game.'

Tiba-tiba senyuman Jahil terkembang di wajah manis sang pengendali elemen itu begitu melihat Aplikasi yang bernama 'Buku Telepon'.

'Ahaa~ Mumpung punya nomor hp baru, Jahilin orang saja ah~ Hehehe!'

Oke, mendadak Pemuda Bertopi ini kerasukan Setan Troll Guy. Terlihat deretan Nomor-nomor Hp milik keluarga dan teman-teman BoboiBoy tertera di Layar Hp Touch-Screennya itu.

'Hmm.. Enaknya Jahilin siapa ya? Jahilin Gopal? Dengan pura-pura jadi Kuntilanak ga ada kerjaan yang Iseng menelpon Manusia? Ah, Mainstream. Kerjain Tok Aba yang lagi Kerja di Kedai? Jadi Cucu yang Durhaka dong.'

Senyuman Jahil kembali terkembang begitu Dia menemukan salah satu Nomor Telepon yang ada di kontaknya.

Nomor milik seseorang yang tak pernah bosan bersaing dengan dirinya, kapan pun dan di mana pun.

Nomor milik seseorang yang selalu berhasil membuat BoboiBoy berhasil berdebar-debar setiap mengingat namanya.

Nomor milik Seseorang yang selalu ada di hatinya.

.

'My Rival The Landak Gosong'

+60xx-xxx-xxx

.

'Jahilin Fang saja Ah.. Dia kan belum tau nomor baru aku yang ini.'

'Landak Gosong' ya? Bukan Julukan yang buruk untuk seorang Rival. Memang, harusnya seseorang tidak akan punya Perasaan Suka pada orang yang berstatus 'Rival'. Agak Aneh memang, tapi memangnya tidak boleh?

Rival adalah orang yang akan selalu bersaing denganmu dalam segala hal. Dia tidak akan membiarkan dirimu menjadi orang yang lebih baik darinya.

Mungkin, saat-saat dimana mereka selalu bersaing dalam segala hal-lah yang membuat Perasaan ini Tumbuh.

Bersaing dalam hal Bangun paling pagi, datang ke sekolah paling pagi, nilai pelajaran paling terbaik, dan banyaknya Penggemar di sekolah. Bukankah secara tidak langsung itu merupakan kegiatan yang membuat Kita selalu dekat dengan orang itu? Wajar saja berarti kalau perasaan ini tumbuh.

Di Tambah lagi, dengan saat-saat masa lalu mereka. Saat mereka duduk di Bangku SD, dimana mereka bertarung melawan Alien penggemar Coklat yang menteror Bumi beberapa Tahun silam. Mereka bertarung bersama, menyatukan kekuatan untuk menghadapi segala siasat jahat dari Alien yang kini sudah kembali ke Planetnya itu. Di samping itu pun, mereka masih menjalankan rutinitas mereka sebagai sesama Rival.

Bersaing.

Sejak duduk di Bangku SD sampai sekarang SMA pun, persaingan mereka tak pernah berakhir. Apalagi dengan mereka yang selalu berada di sekolah yang sama. Seolah mereka berhak mendapat Julukan sebagai 'Rival Abadi'.

Daripada hanya mengenang masa lalu, BoboiBoy langsung menelepon Rivalnya itu, dan tak lama kemudian, seorang mengangkat Teleponnya.

/"Halo? Fang disini. Kalau tidak Keberatan, bisakah beritau Saya siapa Anda? Kalau keberatan, silahkan tinggalkan Pesan. Terima kasih sudah menelpon. *Xie xie."/ (*Terima Kasih)

"*Ehem. Halo? Selamat Sore. Apa betul ini dengan Saudara Fang? Kami dari ingin mengucapkan SELAMAT! No. Anda +60xx-xxx-xxx mendapat Hadiah uang tunai sebesar 2 Juta Ringgiit!" BoboiBoy mencoba menyamarkan suaranya.

/"... Heh! BoboiBoy! Pe-A! Aku tau itu kau lah! Pake Nomor baru segala lagi. Ayo ngaku!"/

"Wuih! Keren! Terbaiklah! Kok kamu bisa tau kalau ini Aku?"

/"Cuma ada Satu Makhluk di Dunia ini yang punya suara kayak Kucing yang lagi Sekarat."/

"A-Apaaa...?" BoboiBoy tersenyum geram sambil mengusap-ngusap dadanya sendiri, menahan tangannya yang gatal ingin mengeluarkan Keris Petir, untuk menyetrum Rivalnya itu melalui Telepon. Kadang Ia juga heran kenapa dirinya ini bisa Jatuh Cinta pada orang yang sekali ngomong selalu berhasil membuat bogem orang lain gatal, ingin mendarat di wajahnya.

/"BoboiBoy? Kamu tau ini jam berapa? Tumben sekali kamu menelponku jam segini. Biasanya juga malem-malem. Ga bantu Tok Aba ya? Ish.. Ish.. Kau ni. Cucu yang Durhaka! Kok bisa nelpon jam segini?"/

Huuh! Mentang-mentang Rival, ngomongnya itu selalu kayak yang ngajak berantem! Kzl Kzl!..

"Aku Libur dulu buat bantuin Tok Aba karena ngerjain Makalah Matematika sama Laporan Biologi. Masalah?"

/"Hei hei, Santai dong Rivalku Sayang. Aku juga baru beres ngerjain Makalah itu. Tinggal ngerjain Laporannya. Capek deeeh~ Tambah capek lagi karena tadi Pulang sekolah tanding Basket dulu. Ah, lengkaplah sudah."/

"..." BoboiBoy langsung salah tingkah sendiri begitu Fang memanggilnya 'Rivalku Sayang'. Mendadak Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya mulai menghangat, pasti pipnya sudah berubah warna sekarang.

'Dia memamggilku apa barusan? 'Rivalku Sayang'? 'Rivalku Sayang'?

'Rivalku Sayang'? 'Rivalku Sayang'?

Ahaha... Hahahaha... Haahahahhahahahahahaahah...'

/"Haloo? Ni-Hao? Kok sepi sih? Jangan paksa Aku buat Joged Sesar nih."/

"Eh? A-Ah.. S-Sori sori.." BoboiBoy mengambil salah satu buku tulis di meja belajarnya, Ia gunakan untuk mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya yang memerah. "B-BTW Kamu baru Tanding Basket? Pantesan bau keringetnya nyampe ke sini."

/"Weits! Sori— Aku baru beres mandi Keless! Coba deh kamu cium dulu ketek sendiri."/

"Ha! Aku juga udah mandi tau!"

/"Siapa?"/

"Aku!"

/"Yang Nanya?"/

Twitch.

Memuncak sudah Emosi dalam Jiwa Kebenaran ini.

"K-Ke.. Keris.."

/"Whoa whoa! Sebaiknya simpan saja tenagamu itu untuk Pertandingan 'Datang ke Sekolah paling Pagi' besok, Jagoan. Aku tau 8 jam istirahat itu gak cukup buat Princess Sleeping Beauty kayak kamu. Jadi, jangan dulu keluarin Kuasa, Oke?"/

"Huh! Yasudah! Kalau begitu, Siap-siap buat kalah besok!" BoboiBoy hanya menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

/"Hmm-hmm...! Aku kembalikan kata-kata itu padamu!"/

Karena kehabisan Topik untuk di Obrolkan, terjadi Keheningan diantara mereka. Untuk beberapa saat setidaknya.

/"BoboiBoy? Kalau tidak ada hal penting buat di bicarakan, Aku tutup ya? Terima kasih sudah mau Menelpon, Xie xie."/

"Kamu sibuk?"

/"Tidak juga sih. Cuma, Aku tidak mau Pulsa Nomor barumu habis gara-gara berdebat denganku. Kalau mau kita lanjutkan besok."/

"Kau tidak seru! Sok sibuk begitu!"

/"Sudah kubilang, Aku sedang tidak sibuk."/

"Oh, Aku tau! Kau sedang Chatting dengan salah satu Fans-mu kan?"

/"Kalau iya kenapa? Cemburu?"/

"T-Tidak! S-Siapa yang Cemburu?!" wajah BoboiBoy seolah mudah sekali memerah. Sepertinya Tebakan Fang barusan benar.

/"Ooh~ Kau Jealous rupanya. Tak ada peminat? Kesiaan~"/

"Aku ada Peminatlah! Asal kau tau saja! Tadi siang, salah satu dari mereka ada yang Menembakku!"

/"Siapa?"/

BoboiBoy membanting keras buku tulis yang ada di tangannya. Setelah ini si Landak Gosong itu pasti akan bilang 'Yang Nanya?'!.

"Bah! Cukup sudah! Keriis—"

/"Eeehh! Aku seriuslah! Siapa orang yang menembakmu?"/

"Yang jelas Dia Manusia, dan Cewek tentunya."

/"Dan Dia Pasti Sakit."/

BoboiBoy menepuk keningnya sendiri. Bisa tidak sih Makhluk ini ngomongnya biasa-biasa aja?! Jangan mentang-mentang punya Status Rival deh! Pliss!

/"Eh. Tahan dulu Keris Petirnya. Oke-oke. Aku serius nih. Siapakah gerangan Gadis itu, Wahai Mantan Penyelamat Bumi?"/

"Rahasia."

/"Ayolah.. Bagi tau aku.."/

"Tidak."

/"Pleaasse.."/

"Tidak!"

/"BoboiBoy."/

"POKOKNYA TIDAAK!"

GREB.

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba, BoboiBoy merasakan ada yang menggenggam Bahunya dari belakang.

'Tunggu dulu. Di Rumah ini kan tidak ada orang lain selain Aku. T-Terus.. ini..? Gak! Gak mungkin! Ini masih siang! Mana mungkin kalau muncul jam segini! Tapi..'

Untuk memastikannya, Anak itu pun menoleh ke belakang.

Sosok yang Hitam, dan matanya menyala. Tangan kirinya sedang menempelkan Telepon Genggam di telinga, dan yang kanannya tengah menggenggam kuat Bahu BoboiBoy.

"WAAAAAAAAA—UUBBHH!" Tangan yang tertutupi sarung tangan itu pun langsung membekap mulut BoboiBoy.

"Berisik Pe-A! Ini Aku lah!" Fang lalu menyimpan Hpnya di saku celananya dan melepaskan bekapannya. Terlihat Dia mengenakan Kaos hitam tanpa lengan dengan Celana Panjang Biru Gelap, dan seperti biasa, Jaket Marunnya selalu setia menutupi pinggang Pemuda Cina itu.

"Fang! Kampret! Aku kira barusan Setan yang Dinas kepagian yang megang pundak aku! Eh, ternyata emang Setan yang datang kepagian yang megang pundak aku."

"Hehehe! Sesama Setan sebaiknya jangan saling menghina."

"Eh, BTW Kamu kok bisa masuk ke sini? Ga ketuk Pintu dulu lagi."

"Ngapain ketuk Pintu kalo Aku masuknya pake Kuasa Bayang lewat Jendela kamar Situ?"

"Lewat Jendela? Sekarang Aku tau siapa pelaku yang mencuri Sarungnya Tok Aba tadi malam! Kurang Ajaar!"

"Aku pula yang di salahkan? Ah, sudahlah! Dari tadi aku Capek ngomomg terus sama Situ!"

"Hee...!" Senyuman penuh kemenangan mengembang di wajah Si Topi Oranye. Sepertinya kali ini Dia menang dalam Debat yang Topiknya tidak jelas ini.

"Jadi! Siapa orang yang tadi menembakmu?"

"Harus berapa kali ngomong sih? Ini Rahasia!"

"Oke, kita lewat soal nama. Susah ngomong sama yang beginian nih. Jadi, kamu terima dia? Ciee— BoboiBoy udah Gede.. Udah punya Pacar. Bayar PJ sini!"

"Engg.. Enggak kok. Aku tolak dia."

"APA?! Sungguh Kejam sekali dirimu, Wahai Anak Muda. Apa alasan kamu buat nolak Dia?"

"Enng... Karena..."

'Karena.. Aku sudah suka padamu Fang!' Gak mungkin BoboiBoy bilang begitu kan?

"Aku Nolak dia, karena... Aku tidak Menerima Dia."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Fang memutar matanya. "Iyaa! Aku taulah! Kamu Nolak dia emang karena kamu gak nerima dia! Ngaco! Serius nih. Kenapa?"

"Karena.. Spongebob itu Lucuu.. dan Gemesiin..!"

"Heh?! Spongebob? Oi! Jawab yang bener lah!"

"... Dia Usil.. Dikit-dikit lucu, dikit-dikit Engga!"

Fang Sweatdrop. "BoboiBoy, Kenapa kamu nolak orang yang nembak kamu tadii?"

"Karena.. Spongebob.. itu Warnyanya Kuning! Saya suka warna kuning!"

"Asdfghjkl! Susah banget sih ngomong sama ni anak! BoboiBoy! Kamu ga di bayar buat jadi Sponsor Iklannya Film Spongebob! Kamu cuma harus jawab pertanyaan Aku! Dah! Mendingan kamu cepet jawab yang bener atau malam ini kamu jadi Menu Makan Malamnya Naga Bayang!"

"Uhh.. Soalnya.. Aku.." BoboiBoy langsung mengalihkan pandangannya mengingat Ia sudah tak punya Alasan Konyol untuk berbohong lagi.

"Umm.." BoboiBoy benar-benar ingin menyatakan Perasaannya saat ini. Dia tidak mau kalah pada Liana yang berani menyatakan Perasaannya.

"... Dua Abad Kemudian..."

"...A-Aku..."

'Ayoo! BoboiBoy! Katakan pada Dia sekaraang! Ini kesempataaan!' tak peduli berapa kali dia memberanikan dirinya untuk menyatakan Perasaannya. Dia mengaku kalah dari Liana sekarang. Bendera Putih telah dikibarkan. 'Aarrggh! Demi Dewa Sesat Dewa Jashin! Aku tak bisaaaa!'

Sepertinya kini BoboiBoy mengerti apa yang dirasakan Liana saat akan menembaknya tadi siang. Apakah Karma dari Liana akan menimpanya?

"Hei hei, lihat! Wajahmu Merona! Kebanyakan pake Krim Wajah Cewek yang Rasa Bunga Sakura (?) itu ya! Omaigoot! Cucook."

BoboiBoy tak menanggapi Lelucon Fang barusan. Dia hanya terus menundukkan kepalanya, tak mau membiarkan Fang melihat semburat merah mudanya. Tapi kemudian, Fang malah menipiskan jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Rival mungilnya itu, membuat Rona Merah mudanya semakin terlihat jelas.

"Kamu nolak Cewek itu, karena kamu Jatuh Cinta sama orang lain?"

BoboiBoy menjawab pertanyaan Rivalnya dengan Anggukan Kepala.

"Bingo! Siapakah orang Malang yang kejatuhan cintamu itu, Heh? Ah! Lupa! Pasti kau tidak akan menjawabnya! Aku tebak ya? Yaya!"

"Bukan."

"Ying?"

"Bukan."

"... Jangan bilang Gopal."

"Bukaan!"

"Suzy?"

"Bukan."

"Siti?"

"Bukan!"

"Sasha Kucingnya Azroy?"

"Bukanlah!"

"Kucing dari Lorong Pak Senin Koboi?"

"Errgh!.."

"Makcik Probe? Neneknya Ying? atau Jangan-jangan Iwan! Atau jangan-jangan Pico?!"

"ORANGNYA ITU KAU LAH!"

Yosh! Fang berhasil membuat Rivalnya itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Mendengar jawaban Rivalnya itu, Fang tersentak. Jadi orang yang Malang itu adalah dirinya?

"Eh?" Fang mengerjap terkejut.

"... H-Heh...? Heeh?!" sontak wajahnya semakin memerah. Senyuman miris terkembang di wajahnya.

'Aaaaaaaaak! Alamaaaaaaak! Keceplosaaaann! Macam mana ni?! Macam mana niiiiiii?!'

"... E-Eeehh! I-I-I-Ituuuu! I-I-Itu..! A-A-A-Ah Meng!.. Uh.. Maksudku Fang!.. B-Barusan aku bercanda lah!.. Jangan dipikirkan!.. H-Hehehehe... U-uhh.. J-Jadi..."

Melihat Rivalnya yang salah tingkah, Fang menghela. Tangan kirinya memegang kepala BoboiBoy. Lalu tersenyum.

"Aku juga Cinta padamu. Puas?"

Kedua Iris Coklat terang BoboiBoy terbelalak mendengar lima kata yang keluar dari mulut Fang barusan. Ia tak percaya Fang mengatakan itu. Sungguh! Demi Tuhaan! (Maaf ya bang Arya w.) Apa hari ini Dirinya mendadak menjadi orang yang beruntung di Dunia karena sudah terhindar dari yang namanya Karma?

"Aku pasti lagi Mimpi.."

Tiba-tiba, Fang tersenyum jahil, lalu—

PLAKKK—!

"Adoi! Apasal kau ni?!" Tangannya menampar pipi BoboiBoy, membuatnya pipinya tambah terlihat memerah.

"Sakit tak?"

PLEKK. BoboiBoy menepuk jidatnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan yang sangat You Don't Say itu.

"GAK FANG! GAK SAKIT! TAMPAR AKU LAGI DONG! ENAK TAU RASANYA! RASA STROBERIII!"

"Hahahaha! Berarti kamu gak lagi mimpi! Buktinya kamu bisa ngerasain sakit tuh. Sakitnya Tuh dimana BoboiBoy? Di Sini?" Fang meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi memerah BoboiBoy. Membuat sang Pengendali Elemen kembali berdebar-debar dibuatnya.

Fang kembali tersenyum, tangannya terlepas dari pipi BoboiBoy, lalu langsung menarik tubuh Pengendali Elemen itu ke dalam Rengkuhannya yang hangat.

Fang memeluk BoboiBoy dengan erat.

Hangat.

Mereka saling berbagi kehangatan lewat Pelukan.

Senang dan Malu.

Kedua Perasaan itu meluap bersamaan dalam diri BoboiBoy.

Pemuda bertopi itu lalu membalas pelukan Rivalnya, membuat Rengkuhan mereka semakin erat.

"Aku Serius. Aku juga Cinta padamu. Aku tadi Risau loh begitu mendengar ada salah satu Fans-mu menembakmu. Makanya Aku datang kesini. Beruntungnya Aku, ternyata Kau tidak menerima dia. Kalau begini, Aku boleh kan memilikimu?"

BoboiBoy tak menjawab. Ia hanya membenamkan wajahnya di dada Rivalnya, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Senyuman kembali mengembang di Wajah Pemuda Tirai Bambu itu. Itu cukup kok untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Hehe.. Aku menang dong. Dalam Pertandingan 'Banyak Peminat' Kita. Peminatku lebih banyak daripada Peminatmu. Bahkan sampai Rival sendiri pun berubah jadi Peminatku." Tangannya mengelus-ngelus kepala BoboiBoy yang tertutupi Topi Oranye.

Sinar Matahari Sore menyinari Kamar si Pengendali Elemen.

Menjadi Saksi hilangnya Status mereka satu sama lain sebagai Rival.

Tepat pada Jam ini.

Jam 03.00 Sore.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Pelukan mereka merenggang, namun tangan Fang masih melingkar di pinggang BoboiBoy. Sedangkan tangan BoboiBoy menempel di Lengan Fang.

Fang mendekatkan wajahnya ke Wajah Mantan Rivalnya itu. Merasa ragu, BoboiBoy menjauhkan wajahnya namun Ia segera Pasrah begitu Fang kembali mengeratkan Pelukannya. Membuat dirinya tak bisa berontak karena tenaganya lebih besar dari dirinya.

BoboiBoy sudah tak bisa mengendalikan semburat merah wajahnya dan debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat begitu Fang merenggut bibir merah mudanya. Merenggut ciuman pertamanya. Merasakan kelembutan dari bibirnya.

Ia hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan dirinya hanyut dengan Gairah yang ada, dan membiarkan Pemuda yang ada dihadapannya melumat bibirnya dengan kasar karena nafsu yang meluap.

"F-Fang..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Fin dengan Gajenya :'v -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Da-Tadaaaaaaahh!

Leila kembali hadir dengan cerita Brilian-nyaa~ /DiGebukin

Leila coba-coba bikin FangBoy nih, namun sayang-sayang seribu kali sayang. Fic ini GAGAL :'v /Pundung.

Terima Kasih banyak pada Babu-ku tercinta, Zen Charmelion. Yang sudah meminjamkan Liana, OC miliknya.

Zen: Sama-sama. Harga Sewa OC nya 50 ribu.

Leila: *Nampar Zen pake Sendal*

Terima kasih juga buat Readers sekalian yang sudah mau membaca Cerita Absurd ini :'v . Kalian memang Terbaik.

Sebelum Review, ada sedikit Epilogue nih.

Terima Kasih! ;3

Dadaaaahh! :D

Selamat Lebaran Semuaa! ^/\^

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Epilogue-**

"Hoaaaaaammm~"

"Eeeii! BoboiBoy! Kalo nguap tutup dong! Aku hampir kesedot mulutmu tadi!" Ochobot menggerutu.

"Heeh! Kamu kira aku ini apaan?"

Malam itu, dirumahnya, dengan mata mengantuk, BoboiBoy kembali Fokus ke Televisinya yang sedang menayangkan Film Aksi dari Cina, Kung Fu Hustle. Melihat

"Jadi, BoboiBoy. Apa Makalah Matematikanya sudah selesai?" tanya Ochobot yang sedang menemani Tuannya Menonton TV.

"Yaah, udah selesai."

"Tugasnya emang sebanyak itu ya? Makan waktu berapa lam?"

"Ngg.. Jam 1 siang sampai jam 5 sore. Berarti 4 jam. Tapi Jam 3 sempet Break dulu sih sebentar (Karena sesuatu terjadi..), terus lanjut lagi deh sampe jam 5. Maaf Aku tidak bisa membantu kalian di Kedai."

"Hmm, tak apa lah! Yang penting Tugasmu selesai. Tapi besok kamu bisa bantu Tok Aba lagi kan?"

"Ngg.. Tergantung.. Kalau besok Cek Gu Papa ngasih tugas yang ga Manusiawi lagi, ya Aku ga bisa bantu lagi.." BoboiBoy menjawab dengan nada mengantuk.

"Oh.. Terus? Tadi Sore berapa kali kamu Ciuman sama Fang?"

"Lima Kal... HEH?!"

.

.

 **-Beneran Fin-**

 **-Review Please :3-**


End file.
